The invention relates to articulating earplugs.
Earplugs have been used for many years to protect hearing. Over the years earplugs have been made from a variety of different materials including cotton, soft wax, thermoplastic polymers and foam. The shape of earplugs has also been varied to achieve improved effectiveness and comfort. Examples of known earplugs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,315, 5,044,463, Des. 340,282, Des. 358,463, and Des. 371,193 and examples of known banded earplugs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,857, 4,819,624, and 4,671,265.
A person""s ear canal has a number of bends and a diameter changes located along the path of the canal. Good hearing protection can generally be obtained if the earplug is inserted just past the first bend of the canal. The bending of an earplug in the canal, however, can cause a force to be exerted on the canal, which creates discomfort for the wearer. The resulting irritation may cause the wearer to pull the plug out of the ear, either totally or partially. Wearers thus must endure the pain and discomfort caused by such an earplug or risk exposing their ears to loud noises that can damage their hearing.
The present invention is directed to a new earplug that can protect the wearer from loud noises without causing serious discomfort to the wearer.
In brief summary, the invention features a foam earplug that includes a first segment, a second segment, and a predetermined articulation zone disposed between the first segment and the second segment, such that the earplug exhibits an equilibrium bend force of no greater than about 10 g.
In another aspect the invention features a foam earplug that includes a first segment, a second segment, and a predetermined articulation zone disposed between the first segment and the second segment and adjacent the first segment and the second segment, the cross sectional area of the earplug taken at the articulation zone being no greater than about 80% of the cross sectional area of the earplug taken at the apex of the first segment and no greater than about 80% of the cross sectional area of the earplug taken at the apex of the second segment.
The inventive earplug is capable of bending at least one predetermined zone to exert a relatively low force against the inner wall of the ear canal. The earplug can be constructed to include a number of predetermined articulation zones, which can enable the earplug to bend in a number of different directions, and which can enable the segments to move somewhat independently relative to one another. The earplug can adapt to the contours of the ear canal and obturate the ear canal. In short the inventive earplug may provide good comfort to the wearer as well as good hearing protection.
In reference to the invention, these terms have the meanings set forth below:
xe2x80x9cArticulatedxe2x80x9d means composed of segments.
xe2x80x9cArticulatingxe2x80x9d refers to jointed bending.
xe2x80x9cArticulation zonexe2x80x9d is a joint that is capable of being bent.
xe2x80x9cPredetermined articulation zonexe2x80x9d is an articulation zone that is created when the earplug is manufactured.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, and from the claims.